


Di Akhir Hari

by kinokon



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 15:38:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13860786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinokon/pseuds/kinokon
Summary: "Karena semua orang berhak mendapatkan akhir hari yang penuh kecup dan peluk. Semua sudah bekerja keras setiap hari, mendapatkan kehangatan itu bukan imbalan, tapi keharusan."(Inspired from 하루의 끝)





	1. Ryohei/Umi

**Author's Note:**

> Heavy influenced by 하루의 끝 and Shinya Shokudo.

**Lebih tua,  sopan, bisa memasak, bisa memanjakan, tidak canggung untuk melakukan kontak fisik.**

 

Kupencet ikon kirim pada layar ponselku sebelum memasukkannya ke dalam saku celana. Sekotak _lasagna_ , sekaleng pure tomat, jamur kaleng, keju parmesan, sebotol oregano dan minyak sayur lalu sekantong kecil beras sudah berada dalam troli yang kudorong. Mungkin aku perlu membeli beberapa cemilan, tapi jika memikirkan keranjang sepedaku akan rompal karena terlalu berat, rasanya tidak usah.

Ponselku berdering saat mengantri, notifikasi  tentang pembayaran dan jadwal yang disepakati. Dilihat dari rinciannya yang sungguh teliti, sepertinya agensi ini memang bukan penipu. Ibu benar-benar hebat sekali bisa mendapatkan _website_ seperti ini.

Kasir yang melayaniku terlihat lelah namun ia tetap tersenyum sambil mengurus barangku sementara aku melakukan transfer melalui aplikasi perbankan di ponsel. Setelah membayar semuanya, aku berjalan keluar supermarket.  Sepedaku nyaris ambruk saat kuletakkan belanjaanku ke keranjang.

Sekalipun sepedaku tidak jadi ambruk, pure tomatku menggelinding entah kemana. Aku menghela napas, mengambil belanjaanku dari keranjang dan meletakkannya di paving sebelum mencari kaleng pure.

“Apa ini milikmu?”

“Ah, terima kasih.” Aku menerima kaleng yang disodorkan oleh pria berjaket denim yang menghampiriku. “Ryohei- _san_? Baru pulang kerja?”

Pria itu mengangguk, tersenyum sambil mengangkat kantong plastik di tangannya. Ia berkata bahwa ia membeli makan malamnya dan beberapa keperluan yang lain. Ya, komplek apartemen kami berdekatan dengan supermarket dan cukup jauh dari toko kelontong. Ini  menguntungkan, tapi kadang merepotkan jika kau hanya ingin memberi barang kecil namun harus tertahan oleh antrian orang yang berbelanja kebutuhan pokok.

Ia menawarkan diri untuk menuntun sepedaku— beserta belanjaanku di keranjang— saat perjalanan pulang. Sepedaku tidak memiliki boncengan dan entah kenapa aku merasa tidak sopan untuk meninggalkannya dan pulang duluan. Jadi ia membawa barangku yang lebih berat di keranjang sementara aku memeluk bento-nya. Aku takut pulang sendirian karena lampu jalan yang mati dan mengebut saat berangkat tadi. 

“Berbelanja stok bahan makanan?”

Aku menggeleng. “Akan ada teman yang datang.”

“Teman kencan?”

“Hmm, bisa dibilang begitu.”

“Aaah, menyenangkan sekali menjadi muda.”

Aku hanya tersenyum sambil mengangguk. _Bento_ -nya terasa hangat di perutku, rasanya agak sayang karena ia tidak menghangatkan di rumahnya saja. Mungkin ia perlu menghangatkannya lagi saat sampai di rumah nanti karena tempo jalan kami yang begitu lambat.

Aku suka bicara dengan Paman ini. Ia tidak pernah menanyakan hal-hal yang terlalu personal. Kami hanya berbicara tentang cuaca dan langit, sesekali ia bercerita tentang kegiatannya di tempat kerja. Mungkin hal yang menurut orang lain absurd, namun aku sangat menikmatinya. Terutama saat membicarakan Banjo, anjing _Great Pyrenees_ milik toko bunga di seberang gedung.

Kami bertukar bawaan saat sampai di depan pintu unitku, bertukar ucapan selamat malam kemudian masuk ke unit masing-masing. Kuletakkan belanjaanku di pantry tanpa berniat menatanya, kecuali keju yang segera masuk ke kulkas. Sebuah notifikasi kembali muncul di ponselku, kali ini berisi profil teman kencan yang kusewa. Yep, kuharap tiga jam bersamanya akan menyenangkan.

 

-.-.-.-

 

“Hmm, tentu saja baik dan menyenangkan. Aku akan melayangkan komplain jika pelayanannya buruk.” kuperlambat laju sepeda ketika mendekati perempatan jalan. “Hmm, Ibu juga jaga diri.”

Sambungan teleponnya sudah terputus. Aku bisa dimarahi ibu jika beliau tahu bahwa aku naik sepeda sambil menelepon. Namun karena suasana malam yang  ramai jadi aku berbohong bahwa aku berjalan untuk membeli lilin untuk jadwal pemadaman sambil menelepon ibu. 

Padahal aku hanya ingin jalan-jalan setelah kencan tadi. Rasanya melelahkan, entahlah mungkin karena aku yang aneh semuanya jadi terasa melelahkan. Apalagi banyak lelaki yang  menatap iri karena aku berjalan bersama wanita cantik. Tambahan kriteria ibu tentang sopan dan tidak canggung melakukan kontak fisik itu yang membuatku semakin gugup. Oke, aku tidak masalah dengan bergandengan tangan. Namun aku nyaris menangis ketika sebelum berpisah tadi ia memelukku sambil berkata bahwa aku sudah bekerja keras untuk hari ini. Lucu sekali, katanya aku sudah berusaha membuat kencan kami menyenangkan.

“Umi- _kun_.”

Aku mengerem sepeda dan mencari seseorang yang memanggilku. Paman Ryohei melambai dari halte bus. Aku tersenyum kemudian mengayuh pedal mendekati halte.

“Ryohei- _san_ mau kubonceng sampai rumah?”

“Ah, sudah ada boncengannya.” Aku mengangguk ketika ia menepuk boncengan sepeda yang tadi siang kupasang untuk teman kencanku. “Sudah makan malam?”

“Aku mau ditraktir?”

“Hmm.” Pria ini mengambil alih sepedaku. "Pegangan yang kuat."

"Siap!"

Sepedaku melaju dengan mantap di jalanan yang cukup lengang. Polisi sudah kembali ke posnya sehingga tidak akan ada yang menghardik kami karena melanggar peraturan bersepeda. Sesungguhnya asyik sekali melihat pak polisi berteriak-teriak sambil mengejarmu untuk tidak berboncengan— dengan catatan ia tidak patroli dengan sepeda juga.

Pekerja bangunan yang mengatur jalanan juga sudah menurunkan tongkat lasernya, membiarkan benda itu menyala-nyala di pinggang sambil merokok. Beberapa taksi berseliweran dengan kaca belakang yang terbuka, mengangkut orang setengah teler atau yang menggila— sambil melambaikan tangan kemana-mana— untuk pulang. Aku tidak tahu apa ada tempat makan yang tidak ramai dengan acara minum-minum kantor karena ini hari Jumat.

Paman membelokkan sepeda ke gang-gang yang tidak kukenal. Ada toko-toko yang sudah tutup, kafe, bar dan rumah-rumah yang lampunya sudah padam. Jalanan yang kami lalui tampak seperti labirin dan kurasa aku akan tersesat semisal paman menyuruhku memboncengkannya pulang.

Ia berhenti di sebuah tempat makan kecil dengan kain biru bertuliskan restoran, di atas pintu geser. Aku tidak pernah ke tempat seperti ini sebelumnya, jadi kurasa ini pengalaman baru yang menyenangkan. Meskipun kecil tapi ternyata ramai sekali, paman memilih tempat di sudut kiri meja berbentuk tapal kuda itu dengan posisiku yang berada di samping paman dan dinding kayu.

Ada seruan tentang paman yang membawa bocah di bawah umur oleh seorang wanita dengan dandanan menor di seberang kami. Sepertinya paman Ryohei cukup sering kesini karena ia menanggapi perkataan wanita itu dengan santai. Ketika aku berpikir lama untuk memesan, paman berkata bahwa aku boleh memesan apapun karena hari ini ia gajian. 

" _Hamburger steak_ dan jus jeruk?"

Sang pemilik restoran— merangkap koki dan pelayan— menerima kertas pesanan yang disodorkan oleh pria di sampingku, sementara paman memesan seporsi _tonkatsu_ dan bir. Kami berbincang tentang properti drama yang dibuat paman lalu topiknya beralih jadi kencanku. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa harus membahas kencanku dan kenyataan bahwa itu sejenis jasa layanan kencan, bukan hal yang kulakukan dengan orang yang betulan kusukai. Paman Ryohei tidak menertawakanku, entah kenapa ia berkata bahwa aku pemberani sekali.

"Ryohei- _san_ tidak kencan?" Pertanyaanku meloncat tanpa filter setelah mendapat pujian barusan. "Eh, maksudku anu-"

"Tidak apa." Ia menerima gelas dan botol bir. "Pekerjaanku sedang tidak memperbolehkan untuk kencan."

"Karena sedang sibuk-sibuknya, ya?"

"Salah satunya." Ia tertawa kecil. "Dan kupikir akan kasihan sekali jika teman kencanku menunggu terlalu lama."

"Tapi jika pantas untuk ditunggu, kenapa tidak?"

"Sayangnya tidak ada yang mau untuk menunggu kencan singkat dengan pak tua ini, nak."

 

-.-.-.-

 

"Terima kasih atas traktirannya."

Paman hanya tertawa sambil mengusap kepalaku. Katanya senang karena bisa makan bersama.  Restoran yang tadi adalah tempat makannya ketika pulang kemalaman dan tidak ingin makan sendiri.

"Ryohei- _san_ bisa mampir ke tempatku jika tidak ingin makan sendiri."

Pria itu tersenyum sambil menggeleng. "Nanti merepotkanmu. Kapan-kapan akan kutraktir lagi."

"Tidak merepotkan, kok." Kuremas ujung jaketku dengan gugup. "Lagipula membuat makanan untuk dua porsi jauh lebih mudah daripada hanya seporsi."

"Ya, kalau begitu akan kukabari jika aku berniat menganggumu," ujarnya kemudian. "Masuklah duluan dan segera istirahat."

Kuputar kunciku dua kali sebelum kembali menatap paman yang masih bersandar di _railing_ pembatas. "Ryohei- _san_ mau kupeluk?"

Pria itu terlihat terkejut. Aku jadi salah tingkah. Apa ucapanku terdengar tidak sopan?

"Anu, maksudku jika Ryohei- _san_ tidak keberatan anu itu . . ."

Paman tertawa lalu menghampiriku dan memberi pelukan yang besar. Erat, hangat dan penuh. Rasanya seperti tenggelam di selimut kain empuk yang habis dijemur.

Wajahku panas. Tubuhku rasanya seperti meriang. Pelukannya lama sekali, sampai-sampai aku takut pingsan.

"Terima kasih, Umi- _kun_." Paman menggosok rambutku pelan. "Aku akan bekerja lebih keras lagi."

"Uh, Ryohei- _san_ sudah bekerja keras kok." Kuberanikan diri untuk mendongak. "Jadi, makan malam bersama itu bukan kemewahan."

 

05.07

04.03.18

 

 


	2. Reiji/Tsubaki

Kotak kedua sudah habis separuh. Aku masih punya tiga yang tersegel dan satu korek baru bergambar panda, warna ungu. Dan kurasa masih ada empat kaleng bir di kulkas.

Asbak kaca yang semula penuh sudah kubersihkan. Kubakar lintingan kedua puluh lima sambil menyeduh kopi susu. Wanginya legit sekali.

Ponselku masih statis. Tidak ada kelap-kelip notifikasi pesan atau getar telepon masuk. Gantungan ponsel yang sempat rompal juga sudah kulepas.

Sama halnya dengan kotak pos di depan rumah. Tidak ada surat ataupun kartu pos yang mampir. Ada juga tagihan listrik dan gas, selain promo asuransi yang langsung masuk ke tempat sampah.

Kugigit lembaran roti susu terakhir sambil membawa cangkir kopiku ke engawa. Jaga-jaga saja agar perutku tidak protes ketika kemasukan kopi nanti. Aku sengaja membeli yang tingkat keasamannya rendah, harusnya sih cukup aman. Tidak tahu juga sih kalau nanti perutku rewel karena faktor lain.

Di luar gerimis, kecil-kecil dan halus sekali. Tidak ada angin yang membuatku harus menutup pintu geser agar lantai kayunya tidak basah. Aku masih bisa bersantai sedikit di sini sampai sesak napas.

Toh malam masih muda. Aku tidak akan bisa tidur meski membuntel diri dengan selimut. Udara juga sedang sejuk-sejuknya.

Aku duduk bersila sambil memangku sebuah novel yang kubeli murah di toko buku bekas, judulnya Samudra di Ujung Setapak. Sedikit mengingatkanku tentang genangan air besar di ujung jalan tadi. Sebuah mobil pengangkut barang melaju cepat dan memandikanku dengan tidak tahu diri. Membuatku harus mandi dua kali, sialan memang.

Untung saja aku di rumah sendirian, jadi tidak ada yang panik ketika sampai rumah basah kuyup. Kadang-kadang memang aku terperosok ke selokan besar kalau keluar saat hujan lebat. Rasanya tidak heran kalau dia khawatir jika aku pulang dengan wujud kucing tercebur selokan. Terakhir kali memang cukup parah, sampai sepatuku hilang satu.

Kunyalakan lagi selinting rokok baru. Di rumah saat hujan begini memang menyenangkan. Rasanya bisa menjadi egois dengan berdoa 'hujanlah yang deras agar aku termotivasi untuk memasak sebungkus ramen instan'.

Ngomong-ngomong, hari ini aku baru makan roti susu barusan. Perutku rasanya penuh, tapi juga longgar secara bersamaan. Seperti ada pikiran 'aku harus makan' tapi di sisi lain 'aku tak selera'.

Memasak makanan untuk porsi satu orang itu merepotkan. Sudah susah-susah masak ini itu lalu segera habis. Di sisi lain, jika masak terlalu banyak akan membosankan. Jalan tengahnya ya roti, ramen instan atau makanan siap santap dari konbini terdekat.

Aku memilih roti atau _energy bar_. Praktis, bisa dibawa beberes rumah atau keluar. Tidak perlu repot cuci peralatan makan juga.

Dan yang paling penting sih tidak perlu duduk di meja makan sendirian. Sepi sekali, tidak ada yang dilihat ketika makan atau dimintai tolong mengambilkan botol kecap asin. Tapi aku tetap rajin mengelap meja makan kok.

Ponselku berkelip, kulesakkan sisa rokokku di asbak. Ada satu surel masuk, katanya 'aku di depan pintu'. 'Cepat masuk dan istirahat,' balasku.

'Kunciku hilang'.

Aku mendesah, beranjak dari engawa menuju ke selasar. Kuputar kunci dua kali ke kiri sebelum menggeser pintu. _Lah, tidak ada orang._

Ponselku mendadak berbunyi. Kutekan tombol telepon hijau lalu menempelkannya ke telinga. Ada jeda sebentar sebelum terdengar sapaan canggung.

"Tsubaki."

"Ya, aku sendiri. Ada apa?"

"Kau tidak mau menemuiku lagi?"

"Aku sudah bukakan pintu."

"Tapi pintu _apato-_ mu masih tertutup?"

"Siapa yang bilang aku di _apato_?"

"Lalu?"

"Kurasa beberapa bulan lalu ada yang minta aku tinggal di rumahnya sebelum orang itu minggat entah kemana setelah meninggalkan kunci rumah."

Sambungan telepon ditutup. Aku mengangkat bahu kemudian memasukan ponselku ke kantong hoodie. Akhirnya aku berjongkok di dekat pintu, siapa tahu nanti dia kesini.

Hujannya mulai menghilang. Jika cuaca sejuk ini ikut hilang, aku tidak tahu nafsu makanku akan bagaimana kabarnya. _Ah, tapi kan tadi sudah makan roti jadi harusnya tidak masalah._

Sebuah taksi berhenti di depan pagar. Dari kursi penumpang, keluar seseorang memanggul _carrier_ besar dan tas kamera sebatas dada dengan terburu-buru. _Waduh, sampai lupa bayar._

"Selamat datang."

Pria yang mirip manusia gua ini tidak membalas sapaanku. Aku berdiri, menarik sedikit tas kameranya agar tingginya lebih manusiawi menurutku. Kukecup ujung hidungnya.

"Cepat mandi dan cukur jambangmu. Aku tidak memasak, jadi terserah kau mau masak atau makan di-umph!"

 

04.52

04.03.18

**Author's Note:**

> Sengaja tidak menggunakan SHINee karena seiring berjalannya waktu, mungkin akan menyinggung sesuatu yang membuat tidak enak hati. Lapak ini tidak harus dikunjungi.


End file.
